


Love in Adlersbrunn

by WritingOnTheWall



Series: Life in Adlersbrunn [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingOnTheWall/pseuds/WritingOnTheWall
Summary: Saint Valentine's Day has come to Adlersbrunn. Just like the rest of the town, Moira and Angela show their love and appreciation for each other in the home they share.
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: Life in Adlersbrunn [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064891
Kudos: 9





	Love in Adlersbrunn

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day y'all! And with that, another fluff piece in this lovely universe I'm writing.  
> This story is brought to you by my Valentine's date: Jameson Irish whiskey

The New Year came and went in Adlersbrunn, but the bitter chill of winter still hung in the air. The townspeople kept themselves bundled as winds blew, bringing small snow flurries with them. To most, these sort of temperatures would be dreary.

But not for Adlersbrunn.

Saint Valentine’s Day had come, and much like any other holiday, the people went all-out in showing their dedication and fondness for the holidays. Red and pink ribbons fluttered from the streetlamps, massive bushes of roses were placed along the sidewalks, and of course, paper-mâché hearts hung on just about every surface.

The town’s residents of course were also showing their spirit for the holiday. People were already exchanging gifts with each other; friends to friends, lovers to lovers, everyone showed their love for one another.

Moira O’Deorain wrapped her scarf tightly around her neck as she walked down the sidewalk, waving greetings and saying hello to whoever she passed by as she made her way home. In her hand was a small package.

As she walked she spotted a familiar face. Olivia Colomar was wearing a bright purple sweater with matching earmuffs and a wool hat. The undead girl smiled at seeing the mad scientist.

“Hey, Moira!” Olivia greeted.

Moira smiled. “Olivia, good day. What are you doing out and about?”

Grinning, Olivia replied, “Oh, just taking a short walk. Need to grab a couple of extra things for tonight.”

Moira smirked. “Oh? Do you have plans?”

Olivia blushed lightly. “Yeah,” she answered. “Fareeha’s back.”

“Is she?” Moira asked. Ana Amari’s daughter, Fareeha, was a knight who usually left for weeks on end for jobs. “And what are you two doing together?”

Olivia smiled. “Oh, just dinner at my home.”

“How exactly did you two meet?” Moira asked.

Olivia blushed and replied, “She didn’t have any contracts a couple weeks ago and was at Amélie’s New Year’s party. I met her there and we sort of…connected.”

Moira chuckled. “See? I didn’t have to ‘make you’ a companion.”

Olivia smiled. “Yeah, now that I think about it, that would’ve been a little creepy.”

The pair laughed again and Moira said, “Well, I’m very happy for you, Olivia.”

Olivia nodded. “I’m happy too.” She looked at the package in Moira’s arm and smiled. “Ooo, I wonder who _that’s_ for.”

Moira looked around and held her finger to her lips. “Don’t tell anyone. She said to go simple, but you know me when it comes to her.”

Olivia covered her mouth to laugh. “I swear, you two are the most adorable people I’ve met.”

Moira chuckled. “Well, as much as I love talking to you, it is freezing out, and you and I both have places to be.”

Olivia nodded. “Yes, we do. Bye, Moira.”

“Goodbye, Olivia,” Moira replied. She continued down the sidewalk, waving to others as she walked. When she reached the small house nestled between two other buildings, she tucked her package under her arm and opened the door.

A wave of warmth enveloped Moira and she sighed happily. She never was a fan of winter; the cold temperatures always felt worse whenever she slept in the small bedroom of her laboratory.

But now, the reason she enjoyed winter just a _little_ more stood in the kitchen.

Angela Ziegler hummed merrily as she busied herself at a medium-sized pot, chopping up vegetables and adding various other ingredients to it. Moira set her bag down and quietly approached, placing her hands over the blonde witch’s eyes, eliciting a gasp from her.

 _“Guess who?”_ Moira asked.

Angela giggled. “Hmm…I am unsure. May I have a hint?”

Moira smirked. “She loves you dearly.”

Angela smiled and replied, “Well, that could be anyone. Lots of people love me.”

Uncovering her eyes, Moira turned Angela around and said, “But none love you as I do.” The two embraced, Moira sighing as she inhaled Angela’s sweet scent.

Angela pulled away to turn around and grab the pot, carrying it over to the roaring fire and hanging it over the flames. Angela waved her hands and a wooden spoon flew over and began slowly stirring on its own.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Moira asked.

Angela blushed. “I hear it from you all the time,” she said.

Moira placed a kiss on Angela’s cheek. “I just love complimenting you.”

Angela giggled as she added a few more things to the pot while Moira began cleaning up the kitchen and setting everything up for their dinner. She lit some candles and set the bowls and utensils while Angela kept watch on the pot. About two hours later, the pair sat down at the table.

Angela waved her hand and the cooking pot lifted from its hook and floated towards the two, setting down on the table. The spoon ladled Angela’s stew into each bowl before the pot floated to the kitchen counter. Angela waved her hands over the bowls.

“It should be cool enough now,” she said.

Moira smiled as she took a bite, sighing as the warmth from the food coursed through her. “Delicious, as usual, Angel.” Angela blushed again and the two ate, making light conversation or stealing small glances at each other.

After finishing their meal (and one bottle of wine), the two giggling messes made it to the couch in front of the fire, where Moira wrapped the small blonde in her arms.

“Dinner was immaculate, Angie,” Moira said.

“Thank you, Moira,” she replied.

Smiling, Moira asked, “Are you ready for your gift?”

Angela gave Moira a small glare. “It had better not be anything extravagant,” she said with a warning tone. “I told you: simple.”

“And I heeded your ‘threat’,” Moira replied. “I have a feeling you’ll love it.”

Angela smiled. “You being here is enough for me.”

“Yes, but you know how much I enjoy spoiling you,” Moira said.

Angela rolled her eyes and Moira said, “Oh, but first.” She reached to the side of the couch, retrieving the bouquet of roses she hid.

“Oh, Moira,” Angela fawned. “They’re lovely.” She lifted them to her face and inhaled.

Moira smiled. “I genetically enhanced them. They will never wilt, and will stay vibrant and beautiful for all time.”

Angela smiled and kissed Moira on the cheek as the redhead grabbed the package behind her and handed it to the blonde. She took and opened it, smiling widely at what it was.

“Oh, Moira!” Angela exclaimed as she pulled out a box of chocolates. “These are Swiss!”

Moira chuckled. “I spotted them in a specialty store and knew you’d love them.”

“Thank you,” Angela said. Suddenly, she looked underneath and spotted a small glint of gold. _“Moira,”_ she chastised.

Moira chuckled. “Oh, can you blame me?”

Angela sighed as she removed a gold caduceus necklace attached to the back. She smiled nonetheless and said, “Thank you. Ready for yours?”

Moira nodded and Angela smiled as she waved her hand. From her workstation, a small box floated out and dropped in Moira’s hands. She opened it and it was also a necklace; this one held a red gemstone within.

“What is it?” Moira asked.

Angela smiled. “Close your hand around it.”

Moira did as instructed and felt it immediately; a soft thumping. “Is that…?”

Angela nodded. “My heartbeat. So that no matter what, I am always with you.”

Moira smiled and immediately put it on. She closed her hand around it again and said, “I love it, though the real thing next to me is nice too.”

Angela rolled her eyes as she opened her box of chocolates. She ate a few before she set it down and the pair fed pieces to each other. Eventually, the box was empty and they simply lied on the couch.

“I remember a time when I loathed this holiday,” Moira said.

Angela looked up at Moira. “I thought you despised _all_ holidays.”

Moira chuckled. “I did, but this one, in particular, annoyed me greatly. Watching people gush over one another, hearing several dozen ‘I love yous’ when I ventured outside my lab, the pinks and reds everywhere.” Moira made a gagging sound and added, “It was sickening.”

Angela giggled as she scooted closer into Moira’s arms. “And now?” she asked as she nestled herself below Moira’s chin.

Moira hummed and smiled. “Now?” she asked, her long fingers delicately caressing Angela’s soft face. “Now I’m glad more than ever to have you in my life.”

Angela smiled and tilted her head to face Moira. Their eyes slowly closed as they inched towards one another. Their lips met, Moira sighing at the warmth and softness of Angela’s mouth while the blonde surrendered herself to the redhead’s safe embrace.

The two slowly pulled away, shining blue eyes looking into the heterochromatic red and blue. Their cheeks softly blushed as they smiled and giggled. Angela waved her hand and a large blanket floated over and settled over them.

 _“_ I love you _,”_ Angela softly said.

Moira smiled as she placed a kiss atop Angela’s head. “I love you too.”

Together in each other’s arms, the lovers’ warm embrace staved off the biting cold outside.


End file.
